Illuminated Darkness
by TaintedBloodLily
Summary: Ying and Yang are twin sisters who are masters of tag-team battles and they are as ruthless as their bitbeasts. Their targets? Grev, of course. The only way to defeat them is for Grev to find a powerful bitbeast that was once known as Illuminated Darkness. But first, who are these two other mysterious bladers who are helping them?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Illuminated Darkness

Summary: Ying and Yang are twin sisters who are masters of tag-team battles and they are as ruthless as their bitbeasts. Their targets? Grev, of course. The only way to defeat them is for Grev to find a powerful bitbeast that was once known as Illuminated Darkness. But first, who are these two other mysterious bladers who are helping them?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Beyblade series or franchise. I do own the characters Ying, Yang, Zhang and Xalon. And I own the plot. But that's it.

Warnings: The use of OCs, a bit of swearing and violence in future chapters

Author's Notes: I suppose I should say "hello!" and "greetings!" since this is my first foray into writing fanfiction. I've been reading fics for a while, but hadn't had the guts to write anything. I do now, apparently. Let's hope that it doesn't end in tears.

I would first like to explain something; this is not your average Beyblade story. I know, a lot of other authors claim the same thing, but honestly, this one is different. Mainly because the OCs won't be paired with _**anyone**_ from the series. So no romance. There might be a bit of bromance, but that's it. And I will honestly try my hardest to keep the characters in-character.

Well, that's all I have to say, I guess. Please read and review.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as twin sisters stepped from the airport terminal. Beautiful and elegant, they stood out amongst the masses. Everyone glanced at them from the corner of their eyes, yet the young women were unfazed. They were used to it so paid them no mind.

One sister had straight pitch black hair, flowing down to the middle of her back like a curtain of satiny black silk. It shone with health and flowed delicately in the wind. Her eyes were as golden as the summer sun, shimmering with mirth as she glanced over to her sister. "Getting past security was easy, wasn't it, Yang?"

"Too easy, Ying," Yang replied haughtily, with sparkling ebony black eyes, as deep and as dark as the night sky in winter. Unlike her twin sister, her hair was a shimmering white, light and airy; as gentle as clouds high above in the sky. Like her sister, though, her hair was pin straight and flawless, much like silk.

They both wore traditional red Chinese dresses with gold trimming. The slit on Ying's dress was on her right side while the slit on Yang's dress was on her left. They also wore matching boots with thick heels and laced up, reaching mid-calf. Both had lightly tanned skin which glowed with health. On Ying's right thigh was the tattoo of a black dragon. And on Yang's left thigh was the tattoo of a white dragon.

Casting her beautiful golden eyes at her surroundings, Ying felt a sense of irritation grow inside as her gaze fell upon a small group of bladers. They appeared to be armatures at best, but she could hear them gloating, boasting about how they will become the best of the best. All young boys, of course. Not a single girl amongst them.

Of course; girls don't blade.

"It's no surprise that Beycity is filled with obnoxious brats," Yang murmured, noting her sister's irritated expression. "They're the worst kind."

"Look at them, though," Ying glared. "They have no idea what it means to be a blader."

"Now now, sis," Yang crooned. "They're not like us."

Ying smirked, feeling the power pulsating from her blade. "Ah, that's so true."

So very true. They have no idea what power and talent was. How could they? They weren't worthy like they were. They didn't go through the trails and pain they did. They didn't earn the right to become powerful blading masters.

Yang mimicked Ying's smirk. "We'll teach them all a lesson."

"Of course." Ying hooked her arm through her sisters as they began to walk. "But where to start, first?"

"Let's just go for a walk. We're bound to meet some moron who thinks he can underestimate us for being girls."

"Agreed."

* * *

"_Another young man was rushed to hospital last night after receiving multiple slashes to his arms and legs. He is in a stable condition. Police are investigating the incident and are unwilling to comment at this time on whether or not the now notorious Twin Dragons Sisters are the ones responsible as the young man was training to become a Beyblader."_

From his desk, Mr Stanley Dickinson watched the news with a sense of unease. For the third time this week there was yet another story about mysterious twin bladers harming others, stealing their blades and their bitbeasts. Powerful twin girls. Beautiful and mysterious. The media was enamoured with them.

Girls acting rebellious, dangerous and threatening were something that those in the media found to be exciting and sexy. Girl power. The true strength of feminism.

In reality, though, it didn't matter that they were female in gender. They were hurting bladers, stealing away what they held dear. And they were doing it so ruthlessly. Take tonight's story as an example; sending someone to the hospital.

That wasn't right. That wasn't something that should be praised.

Things were getting serious.

Stanley could no longer watch the television so he turned it off and looked at the report sitting in the centre of his desk. It's from the security division. They had found evidence indicating that these rogue bladers were heading for Beycity. Their target was clear.

G-Revolution.

He worried for his favourite team. They had been through a lot, and were more than capable of looking after themselves. They've fought against so many evil organisations already. Two rebellious girls shouldn't give them much trouble.

Still, he held a small sense of restlessness.

There was something different about these girls. They were so blatant in their offences. They simply didn't care who they hurt, who were in their way. It raised a lot of questions. Of course the media was rife with speculations and theories. Were they being manipulated in some way? Were they working for someone? BIOVOLT perhaps?

They had to have some kind of reason for their deeds.

"Mr Dickinson?"

"Ah, Hiro," Stanley greeted as the blue-haired man walked into his office. "What can I do for you, m'boy?"

Hiro sat down in a chair before Stanley's desk, his mahogany eyes gazing down at the report Stanley had been studying. "I take it you heard the latest news?"

Stanley sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately we don't have much to go on. We only have eye-witness accounts."

Hiro folded his arms over his chest, a serious look on his face. "They are described as being exotically beautiful, yet no one can really describe what they look like." As eye-rolling as that was, it could be explained as simply shock and trauma suffered by the victims. "We can't even put up a composite drawing."

"We have countless bladers entering the city every day." With Beycity being the centre of blading, it was no surprise. "We can't process them all," Stanley added.

"And by the sounds of things they're already in Japan," Hiro said. "Tyson is most likely their first target."

With Kai in Russia, Ray in China and Max in America, it was only logical that Tyson will be the girls' first high profile victim. There was Daichi as well, but chances were, Tyson would be first. He was the champion, after all.

"There are reports that they are extremely powerful and dangerous; we mustn't let our guard down around them," Stanley said sombrely.

* * *

A young man stood atop of a small grassy field, looking down upon a small stream below where a group of young children were playing in the waters, enjoying the last warmth of the day. His muddy brown hair was being messed up by the warm wind, despite being held back in a short and spiky ponytail. His choppy, uneven bangs danced in front of his deep, earthy brown, almost black eyes.

He wore a deep red shirt, with a black swirling design on the front. His black jeans were tucked into a pair of large black boots with red laces. He had a black armband with a pouch on his left arm, were his blade was kept.

He removed the black and silver blade from its pouch and held it in his hand. He felt uneasy, as if something was occurring. In this little village, hidden far from the hustle and bustle of the big cities, they had little contact with the outside world. Sure, they had television, but the children here preferred to be outside, blading and playing in nature.

There was nothing but shitty sitcoms, bad daytime dramas and negative news shows on TV anyway.

Still, there was something in the wind that he didn't like. Neither did his bitbeast, Aecio.

A warm hand on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts. "What's wrong, Xalon?"

Xalon removed his gaze from his blade to look over to the source of the voice. A young man, about his age and height, with bright, golden blond hair with slightly messy bangs and a long rat's tail tied with red string at the nape of his neck stood slightly behind him. His crystal blue eyes were warm, yet holding a sense of interest.

He wore a blue t-shirt that had a swirling black design on the front (similar to Zhang's) over a pair of baggy black jeans. He wore white fingerless gloves on his hands. His shoes were red and white in colour, but it was hard to tell because of the legs of his jeans being so long. He had a white armband with a pouch on his right arm, where his blade was kept.

"Zhang," Xalon muttered, looking at him for a moment before he turned his attention back to his blade. "…I'm not sure. Can you feel it?"

"The restlessness?" Zhang asked, his hand dropping from Xalon's shoulder to touch the pouch on his arm. "Yeah, Amitoj has been unnerved by something as well."

Xalon tightened his hand around his blade and glanced up at the sky. What could this feeling mean?

* * *

Author's Notes: This is just the first chapter, so do let me know what you think of it so far. Tyson will be in the next chapter and it will be focusing more on Grev. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, not too long, I hope.

Although I do have a few assignments that need to be done…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I got a new chapter out sooner than I thought I would. I'd really appreciate any comments on this story as I am still learning.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Zhang found Xalon standing in the kitchen the next morning, the tips of his fingers brushing gently over the newspaper that was laid out on top of the kitchen table. He had a deep look in his eyes and Zhang could tell that he was troubled.

He was able to read Xalon like no one else could. Not their adoptive father or their adoptive grandmother, whom loved them both dearly. They didn't question the bond they held, they let them be.

"We should go," Xalon suddenly spoke.

"Where?" Zhang questioned as he moved over to him. He glanced at the paper for a brief moment and knew immediately what Xalon was referring to. "To Beycity?"

Xalon ran a finger over the black and white photograph of a young smiling boy. "Yeah…"

"Yeah, I think so too." He had read that paper as well. He felt the same unease that Xalon was feeling regarding the spate of terror at the hands of rogue bladers. "I don't really get why, but we should."

Xalon glanced over toward Zhang, a sense of gratitude in his eyes before he lifted up his hand and gently touched the arm band where his blade was being held. And Zhang mimicked the movement, touching his own blade as he thought. He didn't truly understand the need to leave their small town, to head to the big city. They were happy where they were. Sure it wasn't exciting, but it was peaceful. Neither of them held ambitions of becoming professional bladers.

Still, something was drawing them both to Beycity. Was it their blades? Or was it something else?

"Let's be careful, though," Xalon said, appearing a little edgy and uncomfortable, no doubt about leaving their quaint little home life. "I don't fancy being pulled into the limelight."

"Nah," Zhang said with a wince. "Neither do I."

* * *

"Man, another blader sent to the hospital?"

Hilary briefly glanced over to Tyson before turning her brown eyes back to the television. "He's from Beycity as well," she added, chewing on her bottom lip in nervousness. "That's a little too close to home, isn't it?"

"I really don't like this," Tyson said as he angrily popped a potato chip into his mouth, his eyes glued to the television as well. "What kind of jerk goes around hurting people and stealing their blades?"

"Twin sisters, apparently," Kenny stated as he glanced up momentarily from his laptop, where he was searching for deeper information.

"Yeah, that tells us a lot," Tyson snorted. "Don't you know anything else, Kenny?"

"Sorry Tyson, but I don't," Kenny shook his head sadly, with a tinged of frustration. "I've searched and searched, but no one really knows who they are or what they look like."

Hilary stared at Tyson for a moment, trying to gauge what he was feeling. His anger was pretty obvious and understandable. His passion for beyblade was notorious and he hated anyone tainting the sport in anyway. But was there anything else?

"Are you worried?" she asked him quietly.

Tyson finally tore his gaze from the TV to look at her. "About them?"

"You're the champion, Tyson. They might come after you." And that made Hilary worried.

"Let them!" Tyson stated loudly, a hint of his anger showing through as he slammed his fist on top of the table in front of him. "I've had it up to here with them hurting other bladers and eluding the authorities. I don't know what their deal is, but I'm not having any of it."

"Calm down, Tyson," Kenny tried to pacify by placing his hand on Tyson's shoulder. "Let's not get too hasty."

"I know, I know," Tyson muttered as he slumped back down, appearing to the untrained eye to be sulking. "It just burns me up."

"We understand, completely Tyson," Kenny went on to say. "But we shouldn't lower our guards."

"What do you think they're trying to achieve?" Hilary questioned as she folded her arms on top of the table. "It doesn't make any sense. Who would want to do something like this?"

"I don't care," Tyson said sharply as he took to his feet abruptly and turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Hilary asked.

"For a walk!"

Hilary sighed. She should go after him and tell him not to go walking around alone, but she knew it wouldn't do any good. He was a powerful blader and could take care of himself. But there was still this fear she had.

"Tyson!" Daichi's voice suddenly yelled out.

"What?!"

A moment later Daichi appeared right in front of Tyson, looking agitated and worried at the same time. "Hurry up!" he yelled at him.

Tyson scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Eh?"

"What's wrong, Daichi?" Kenny asked as he folded his laptop shut and placed it under his arm.

"There's this kid outside," Daichi said as he pointed toward the front of the dojo. "Crying and bleeding."

"What?!" Hilary gasped as she quickly got to her feet. He first instinct was to look for the first-aid kit.

"Where?" Tyson asked.

Daichi grabbed him by the arm and began to pull him along. "That's why I said hurry!"

Skidding out the front, Tyson was the first to see a young boy, probably 9 or 10 in age, leaning against the wall surrounding the dojo, grasping at his left arm as tears poured down his face. He wasn't just crying, he was sobbing.

"Hey, kid," Tyson said as he knelt down in front of the kid, unsure of what to do. He could see cuts and slashes over his body, his clothes torn and ripped. He looked as though he went through quite a fight.

Tyson reached out to touch the kid, but hesitated. He was afraid to touch him as he might cause him more pain. But he also wanted to comfort the little guy, his tears were quite heart-wrenching.

Hilary appeared suddenly with the first-aid kit and Tyson stepped aside, but stayed close all the same. He took on a defensive stance. These wounds weren't self-inflected, that much was obvious. Someone attacked him. And he had an idea who.

"Don't try to move, ok?" Hilary said, her voice soft and soothing. "You're safe now."

"It hurts," the boy whimpered.

"I know," Hilary said as she gently dabbed at some of the cuts with a clean cloth. "But try to keep still so it doesn't hurt so much."

"I've called for an ambulance," Kenny said as he entered the semi-circle that surrounded the injured boy. "Better safe than sorry."

"Yes, good idea," Hilary said, still doing her best to take care of the still nameless boy.

Carefully, Tyson knelt down onto the ground near the boy. "Hey kiddo, what happened?"

The boy tried to steady his breathing and sniffled. "I-I was just practicing with my blade when…when these two girls turned up. They said…they said some mean things to me. And then, then they just attacked me! They took my blade."

Hilary paused in her first aid, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Two girls?" she questioned.

She then shared a glance with Tyson, who seemed to be thinking the same thing she was.

"What did they look like?" Tyson asked, turning his attention back to the kid.

"They…they were wearing the same red dress," the boy managed to say. "But one girl had black hair while the other had white."

"White hair and black hair," Daichi suddenly stated loudly, nodding his head in understanding. "Got it!"

Then he turned around and ran down the street.

"Daichi, wait!" Tyson yelled after him, alarmed.

But Daichi only slowed so he could turn around to yell back at Tyson. "I'll take care of this myself!"

"It's not safe!" Kenny tried to reason, but it was too late. The little redhead was out of sight and out of ear range.

"My blade," the boy whimpered as he lifted a shaky arm to grasp at Tyson's pant leg. Tear poured down his cheeks as he gazed up at Tyson. "Please, can you get my blade back? My father gave it to me before he died. It's really important to me."

Tyson's heart broke instantly. He knelt down again and, unconcerned of the blood, pulled the kid into a reassuring hug, of which the boy practically cling to. "Don't you worry about a thing, ok?" Tyson said firmly, his eyes narrowed with subtle anger. "Just think about yourself. We'll take care of this."

He was even more determined to find those girls and put a stop to what they were doing.

* * *

Yang flicked a strand of her luxurious white hair over her shoulder as she began to systematically pull apart the blades that she and her sister had won through their many battles. Well, that couldn't really be called battles. A battle was a challenge. What they had encountered in the city of Beyblade was anything but challenging.

"I'm getting bored, Ying," Yang muttered as she threw away the blade she was fiddling with. There was nothing worth keeping.

"I know, Yang," Ying murmured in reply as she looked at a small blade they had won from a little boy who put up a futile struggle. Silly boy, it was his own fault that he had gotten hurt. If he had just admitted defeat when he was actually defeated, and not starting whimpering about his blade, then maybe they wouldn't have been so rough on him.

But boys will be blocked-head, ignorant little boys.

The sound of running feet pulled the two beautiful girls out of their musings. It didn't take them long to spy a short red-haired kid running aimlessly through the back alleyways.

Yang found the boy familiar. She had seen that stupid little redhead in multiple posters that were plastered around the city. It was that little monkey boy from G-Revolution.

The twin sisters shared a look. And then a knowing smirk. This should ward off their boredom for a little while.

"Oh, look, a little rat has come out to play," Ying said, her golden eyes sparkling with mischief.

Daichi skidded to a halt and glanced at his surroundings with suspicion. "Whose there?!" he demanded.

Yang giggled, alerting Daichi to where she and her sister were, perched fearlessly on the edge of a rooftop of a store. They were sitting side by side, Ying's right leg crossed over her left, showing off her tattoo. While Yang's left leg was crossed over her right, also showing off her tattoo.

They looked imposing, mysterious and alluring.

"What's a little rodent like you doing running around all by yourself?" Yang asked.

"Just because you have a blade, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want," Ying added.

"Huh?" Daichi muttered, tilting his head to the side as he gazed up at them. Then he lifted an arm to point at them. "White hair and black hair?" he muttered, then realisation unexpectedly dawned on him and he looked angry. "Ah, it's you! You're the ones who hurt that kid!"

Ying rolled her golden eyes skyward. "We didn't hurt him."

"We simply gave him a lesson," Yang finished, smiling evilly.

"Quite right," Ying said. "Turns out, though, that he wasn't suitable for becoming a blader."

"No surprised, really."

"Hey, hand over that beyblade you stole!" Daichi demanded.

Ying tilted her head to the side, her eyes narrowing maliciously, her smirk still potent on her lips. "You mean this one?" she asked, expertly balancing the small blue blade on the tip of her finger.

"Why should we?" Yang asked.

"You think you can defeat us just because we're girls."

"What a sexist little brat."

Daichi looked momentarily confused, but his anger was still palpable. "I don't know what that is, but I don't care!" he yelled out defiantly, pointing an accusing finger toward them once again. "You hurt someone, you pay!"

"Are you after revenge?" Ying asked, her expression lightening in amusement.

"How quaint," Yang giggled into her hand.

The sisters then shared a look, conversing silently with their gazes. Soon, twin smirks spread across their lips simultaneously.

"Looks like we have no choice," Ying murmured with a predatory look in her eyes.

"Yeah," Yang replied, her own ebony eyes shimmering with impatience. "We have to teach him a lesson as well."

Slowly, the two girls pulled out their blades, locking them into their launches.

* * *

Author's Notes: The next chapter will have all the new characters finally meeting. Again, I'd really appreciate any comments.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Finally managed the time to get this chapter done. It took longer to write than expected. Thanks to Queen of Beyblade for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Footsteps echoed down a dirty, garbage filled alley way. They stopped when another noise was heard. Shaky breathing and small groans of pain. They were barely audible, but heard nonetheless.

Xalon followed the sound to investigate the source. He soon stumbled upon the form of a kid with red-haired and a cross shape scar between his eyebrows. It was very obvious who this person way.

It was Daichi from the team G-Revolution. And he was badly hurt.

Xalon ran over to the shivering form and knelt next to him. He was hesitant to touch him as Daichi was covered in cuts and abrasions, and he didn't want to cause him anymore unnecessary pain. He also seemed to be barely clinging to consciousness. He needed medical help and quickly.

"Zhang!" Xalon called over his shoulder.

A moment later Zhang appeared, jogging toward Xalon. His expression creased into a look of concern as he drew closer. "Another one?" he asked.

"From G-Revolution," Xalon answered.

"How is he?"

"Not good."

Zhang knelt down on the other side of Daichi and took a moment to study his injuries. "They're the same," he muttered after a moment. "Those girls again. Call for an ambulance."

"Where are you going?" Xalon asked as Zhang stood up with a look of determination.

"Those girls are around here somewhere," Zhang replied. "Getting more and more reckless."

Xalon didn't like the thought of Zhang going out to look for those girls, especially alone. But he knew his partner well. He knew that he could be stubborn, especially when he was wearing that look of determination.

"Be careful," Xalon warned.

Zhang granted Xalon a reassuring smile. "I won't face them alone. Promise."

Feeling more reassured, but still feeling concerned, Xalon watched as Zhang ran from the alley. Pulling out his phone, Xalon dialled for an ambulance. As he waited for the line to be picked up, he placed a comforting hand on Daichi's head, receiving a slight groan in response.

"These wounds…" Xalon muttered, feeling uneasy. "Aecio, why do they seem familiar to me?"

He had seen them before, yes. But why were they familiar to him personally? He was getting a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"Man, where could Daichi be?" Tyson complained, scratching the back of his neck in frustration.

After ensuring that the boy who had been injured was in the safe hands of the paramedics, he and Kenny had gone out searching for the ever reckless Daichi. Hilary had accompanied the boy in the ambulance as the poor kid didn't want to be left alone. They had been to their usual spots, places where they would either hang out or train, but hadn't seen any sign of him.

Currently they were in the park, which was unnervingly quiet.

"It's not safe for him to run around the city by himself," Kenny said as he clutched his laptop tightly against his chest.

"Daichi isn't safe to be by himself full stop," Tyson snorted and folded his arms over his chest. "This isn't good. Those girls are ruthless."

"I suppose all we can hope for is that Daichi doesn't run into them," Kenny said. "Currently, the Twin Dragons are completely unknown to us. We have no idea what their blades are, let alone their bitbeasts."

"Well, they probably have Dragon bitbeasts," Tyson replied with a casual shrug, eyeing off their surroundings with suspicion. "They're called Twin Dragons, after all."

"That's true," Kenny murmured as he fiddled with the glasses on top of his head. "Still, I'd like to be certain…"

"I tell you what's certain – I'm gonna kick their asses when I run into them!" Tyson announced loudly and boldly.

"My, that's a bold statement."

"You think you can actually go through with it?"

The addition of two new voices, both feminine and conceited, caused Tyson to jump slightly in surprise and spin around. He turned in the direction he thought he heard the voices come from.

"Whose there?" he demanded, his hands automatically reaching for his blade and launcher.

As soon as he said that, two lithe forms appeared from the trees. They dropped down a fair distance, but landed so softly and effortlessly. Leaves rained down around them majestically as they both stood up tall simultaneously, standing back to back.

They were a pair of girls, both wearing the exactly the same style of Chinese dress. But one had white hair while the other had black. Tyson instantly became defensive.

"Well, well, isn't it the famous Champion himself?" the girl with the pitch black said, a smirk on her lips.

"You…?" Tyson muttered, his grip tightening on his blade and launcher. "I take it you're the Twin Dragons we've been talking about?"

The girl with the perfectly straight black hair gave a half chuckle, half scoff. "My name is Ying," she said, her golden shimmering with an unspoken challenge.

"And my name is Yang," the other girl, the one with the ebony coloured eyes, introduced herself, flicking a strand of her cloudy white hair over her shoulder. "It's rude to talk about someone behind their backs."

"Where are you manners?"

"Where are yours?" Tyson demanded, getting a bad feeling from these two. They looked skinny, pretty harmless, but their identical expressions made him feel uneasy. He didn't like either of them. "Attacking bladers and stealing their blades? Not exactly the epitome of good manners, huh?"

Ying looked mildly surprised, but also annoyed. "I'm surprised you know what the word 'epitome' means," she sneered.

Yang, however, simply sniggered. "Did you learn that word from a Beyblade poster?"

Tyson gritted his teeth as he took a step forward. He then paused and glanced over to Kenny for a brief moment. "Kenny, you get out of here," he muttered under his breath.

Kenny was holding his laptop in a death grip. "But, Tyson-?" he was about to argue, no doubt about wanting to get more information on the two, but right now was a bad time.

"Now," Tyson hissed as he turned his mahogany eyes back to the twin girls before him. "We have no idea what they'll do. They might attack you as well. Go."

"…Ok," Kenny relented. "Be careful."

Kenny then turned on his heel and ran away from the impending battle.

"Oh, where are you going?" Ying demanded as she suddenly pulled out a single-handed launcher and pointed it in the direction that Kenny was fleeing in. The way she was holding her launcher gave Tyson the indication that she wasn't aiming to stop him by launching her blade near him. Rather, she was pointing it right at the back of his head.

"That's none of your concern!" Tyson stated firmly as he pulled out his own blade and launcher, expertly fitting the two together and launching his blade in a matter of seconds. "Let it rip, Dragoon!"

Tyson's blade flew through the air as he moved to stand in-between the attacking twins and the fleeing Kenny. Dragoon landed on the dusty ground, spinning rapidly before swinging to stand before Tyson in a both defensive and offensive manner.

Ying looked momentarily indignant, but soon a smirk appeared on her lips. "Ready, sis?" she muttered, sharing a look with the girl next to her.

"More than ready to teach this little boy a lesson," Yang said, pulling out her own launcher, the black blade already attached.

Suddenly Ying looked positively sadistic. "Oh, one thing before we do," she said as she lifted a hand and placed it behind her. A second later she pulled back and in her hand was a blade. She lifted it up, showing the bitchip toward Tyson. "Does this look familiar?"

Tyson instantly recognised it. "Wait, that blade? Strata Dragoon!?" he growled, his right hand curling into a tight fist.

"You certainly know your beyblades, huh?" Yang said, mockingly impressed.

"It's the only thing he knows," Ying sniggered, her golden eyes narrowing in sadistic mirth.

"Where's Daichi?" Tyson demanded angrily. "What have you done to him?"

"Wow, you're so demanding, aren't you?" Ying replied, folding her arms in a disapproving manner over her chest.

"Typical loud mouth male, huh?" Yang added.

Tyson felt himself begin to shake with barely suppressed rage. "So, you two were the ones who have been sending all those poor bladers to the hospital?!"

Ying rolled her eyes, not the least bit sympathetic. "They were weaklings."

Yang began to absentmindedly play with her hair, looking bored. "They aren't worthy to call themselves bladers."

"Oh, and you are?" Tyson growled. He had about enough of their trash talk. "Hurting other people, stealing their blades? That's what makes you worthy? Not likely! It's you who has no idea what it means to be a blader."

Ying's golden eyes suddenly narrowed ominously. "Such a loud and annoying person."

"How aren't you beaten up every day?" Yang asked, wearing a look similar to her sister's.

"Yeah yeah," Tyson said dismissively and tightened his grip on his launcher. "Send as many scathing insults at me as you want. It won't change anything. Dragoon, show them what you're made of!"

Ying and Yang smirked as the pressed their backs together. Ying holding her launcher in her right hand, pointing it directly at Tyson, as Yang held her launcher in her left hand, also pointing it at him. Then, at the exact same time, they pulled the trigger on their launchers, sending their blades through the air.

However, Tyson and Dragoon had anticipated that the girls would launch their blades at him. Swinging around sharply, Dragoon hit a rock and launched itself into the air, striking the two blades, sending them both to the ground. They soon sprung forth, though, the three blades clashing together in a power struggle.

"Two against one, huh?" Tyson muttered as a black blade and a white blade pushed back against Dragoon. "Is that the only way you can win?"

"There's nothing fair in this world," Ying said tersely.

"Get used to it," Yang added with a low growl. "We did."

They were probably hinting that they had a tragic and dark past. But in all honesty, Tyson didn't care. "Well, good for you!"

The twins seemed to become more irritated at Tyson's words, their eyes taken on a harder sheen. It seemed that while they liked to dish out insults and witty retorts, they did not like their opponent to do the same.

And from what Tyson had noticed, the way she was gritting her teeth painfully hair, Ying was the obvious aggressor of the two.

"Peasant," Ying suddenly growled. Then the white blade darted off to the side, leaving the other to push against Dragoon along. It swung out widely, appearing as if it was gaining momentum to hit Dragoon from the side.

Instead, it suddenly sprung up into the air, speeding toward Tyson with the intent to harm him physically.

"Wah!" Tyson yelled as he managed to dodge to the side, the blade whizzing past his cheek. He could feel the heat of it just graze his skin. He staggered to the side, gritting his teeth in rage as he began to understand the girls' strategy.

But before he had any time to think about it further, the white blade bounced of a rock at a sharp angle, heading for him once more. He barely had enough time to turn to look at it.

It seemed to head toward him and slow motion, seemingly heading for his throat. He was screaming at his body to move, but he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid it complete. It was going to hurt, but he'd be damned if he was going to let it stop him from winning this battle.

But before the beyblade could hit its target, it was unexpectedly and suddenly knocked away. There was a very telling sound of a crack, the noise that two powerful blades make when they struck the other. But Dragoon was still defending itself against the other blade.

Then who…?

"Hey."

"Huh?" Tyson uttered as he spun around toward the new voice. "Who are you?"

A tall blond-hair guy stepped from the shadows, one hand in the pocket of his baggy pants, the other raised toward his head as he gave Tyson a two finger salute. A blade coloured red and white circled the guy's feet as he drew closer.

"Need a bit of help?" he asked.

* * *

Author's Note: Writing beybattles is hard, isn't it? The next chapter will also contain a battle, so it might take me some time before I am able to post it. Please comment. Thanks in advance.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I had a few assignments to complete before I could write this chapter. And I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I am a little disheartened that no one seems to be reading this. Is it because Ying and Yang appear to be Mary-Sue-ish? Well, it's purely intentional, I suppose, as they're the badguys. You're not really meant to like them.

* * *

"Hey, need a bit of help?"

Turning to the source of the voice, Tyson immediately spied a guy, about his age, with long blond hair and blue eyes. He stepped out of the shadows, one hand in his pocket of his baggy pants, the other giving a two finger salute with the other. Tyson had never seen him before, so was mixed between relief that he could be of some help. And suspicion that he might be somehow related to the twins that were attack.

"Hey, no way, I've got this!" Tyson announced, arrogantly. But his boast was soon proved inconsistent when he had to dodge a sudden attack of a beyblade.

"Ah, of course," the guy said, somewhat amused as he stepped closer, the red and white blade following dutifully at his heels.

Ying narrowed her eyes in a menacing way as her own beyblade skipped to spin in front of her. "How dare you interfere?"

"You've got a lot of nerve," Yang added, as annoyed and irritated as her sister, her blade doing the same.

"That's a lot coming from you," the blond hair guy said as he stopped walking, lowering his hand and looked at the beautiful twin bladers. He didn't look all that impressed, though. There was a slight look of boredom on his face. "So you're the supposedly mysterious Twin Dragons I've heard so much about?"

For a second, Ying's annoyance seemed to grow, her eye giving a twitch. But it was quickly replaced with a smug smirk, her eyes shimmering with maliciousness. She seemed pleased that the name Twin Dragons were becoming notorious. "Intrigued?"

Yang flicked a strand of hair over her shoulder as she folded her arm under her bust. "Impressed, I presume?"

"Hardly," he said as he peered over at them through one eye. "I find you two rather annoying, to be perfectly honest."

"And who are you meant to be?" Ying snarled, her voice almost sounding demonic.

"A nobody, most likely," Yang added.

The guy sighed, and Tyson felt like doing the same. It was becoming rather irritating the way they would talk one after the other like there were finishing their own sentences.

"The name's Zhang," the guy finally introduced himself, roughly scratching that back of his head. He still looked unimpressed. "That's all you need to know."

"Zhang, huh?" Tyson muttered, eyeing from the corner of his eye as Zhang's blade spun soundlessly by his feet. It was obvious from sight alone that he was no novice blader. Tyson had been around enough professional bladers to tell who could battle at a champion level and who couldn't.

At least the guy could give him some cover while he took on the twins. Won't be the first time the odds were against him.

"Well, you seem to know your way around a beybattle," Tyson said, giving Zhang a grin. "Care to team up?"

Zhang looked momentarily surprised. He blinked a couple of times before a grin spread across his own lips and he shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"I'll take the black blade," Tyson said as he turned his full focus on the battle at hand. "You get the white."

"No problem," Zhang murmured as he moved his body into a battling stance.

"Don't get cocky," Ying hissed through gritted teeth.

"And don't underestimate our power," Yang once again added after her sister, her hands tightening into fists.

"Let's show these mindless brats how a real blader plays!" Ying commanded, throwing out a hand to point at Tyson, Yang immediately mimicking her movements.

"With pleasure!"

"Ready?" Tyson asked, Dragoon spinning faster and ready for battle. "Let's put an end to their so-called winning streak!"

"Right!" Zhang replied, his own blade spinning forward.

The four blades immediately clashed, sending sparks into the air as the attack rings grind into each other. Suddenly, Ying's blade darted off to the side, moving past Tyson's blade and was once again projecting itself off a small stone, heading to hit Tyson physically.

Fortunately, before the blade could have hit it's mark, Zhang's blade was able to quickly dart backwards, knocking the white blade away. Much like he did before. But that left him open for Yang's blade to do the same thing to him.

So Tyson returned the favour by getting Dragoon to block the black blade.

Zhang shared a glance with Tyson, and a look of thanks was wordlessly shared before they returned their full attention to the battle.

The twins' battle plan seemed to consist of nothing more than one blade while the other tried to physically assault the blader themselves. They continued this method time and time again. When one was distracted, the other would attack. But that strategy was useless now that they were in a two-on-two battle. Tyson was able to focus on one blade while Zhang dealt with the other.

"You really are irritating," Zhang muttered as he blocked yet another attempt at a physical attack.

"Is this all you can do?" Tyson asked, mockingly.

"I told you not to underestimate us," Yang murmured. Suddenly, the iris of her eyes turned into a thin slit. Like the eyes of a cat. "Not everything is in black and white," she cryptically said.

"Sometimes, there are shades grey," Ying said mysterious, her eyes taking on a animalistic appearance.

Suddenly, the two girls pressed their backs together, their eyes taking on an ominous sheen. Slowly, they raised their hands simultaneously, using their index fingers to point directly at Tyson.

A feeling of unease raced up Tyson's spine and he felt his body become tense. It was obvious that the girls were getting ready to call upon their bitbeasts. It could prove highly dangerous. And yet, it could lead to useful information to be known. At least knowing the name of their bitbeasts would prove highly valuable.

However, as they parted their lips to form their bitbeasts' names, they abruptly stopped. Their eyes reverted to normal and they looked highly agitated as they looked beyond Tyson and Zhang, over their shoulders.

Tyson wasn't sure if it was a tactic to trip him up so they could get a clear shot of the back of his head. But he found himself spinning around to look when he heard the sound of voices. A lot of them.

"Hey," he murmured when he spied a bunch of men in familiar uniforms. "Aren't they from the security division of the BBA?"

Zhang turned to have a look himself, his stance relaxing somewhat. "I guess they heard about it from that red-head kid," he said, sounding somewhat relieved.

"…Red-head kid?"

"You got off lucky this time," Yang announced as she recalled her blade, the black blade flying up into her hand, which she caught effortlessly.

"Your luck won't hold out next time, though," Ying murmured, her blade still spinning restlessly at her feet.

Suddenly, the two sprung up, jumping high off the ground and back into the trees. Only a couple of leaves rained down where they once stood. It was such an amazing feat to witness.

"Hey, get back here!" Tyson demanded, making the motion to follow them. But he only managed to move one step before Zhang suddenly snared the back of his shirt, abruptly tugging him backwards.

"Watch it!"

Tyson stumbled backwards, tripping over his feet to land on his butt. He looked up just in time to see the branch that the Twin Dragons were standing on crash down where he had been standing. If Zhang had not grabbed him and tugged him back when he did, that branch would have fallen directly on top of him.

"Using violence to escape," Tyson muttered as he rubbed the small of his back, a look of utter exasperation on his face when he could no longer see the sisters. "How am I not surprised?"

"You ok?"

Tyson looked up at Zhang, who in turn was looking down at him, his hand extended in offering to help Tyson to his feet. Tyson immediately took a hold of his hand, hoisting himself to his feet.

"Yeah, no problem," he answered, brushing off any concern.

Zhang nodded and released his grip on Tyson's hand, shoving both of his hands into the pockets of his pants and hunched his shoulders as he looked around at their surroundings in suspicion. "They seem to be gone for now."

"For now," Tyson murmured. "But it's far from over."

Zhang took a step toward the branch, his brow furrowing. "There's a blade here." He leant down and picked up a yellow blade. "Did they steal this?"

"Can I see?" Tyson asked, immediately interested. Zhang offered it up to him and Tyson immediately snatched it. "Strata Dragoon!" He sighed as he held the blade closer. "They must have dropped it while fleeing."

That was fortunate. Tyson almost forgotten about it, too busy concentrating on the battle.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, yeah?" Zhang said, moving to walk away. "I've got a bad feeling about those two."

"You take care as well," Tyson said as he gave him a thumbs up.

"Sure," Zhang said as he offered a small smile. He then turned on his heel and slipped back the way he had appeared in, disappearing in the shadows.

"Tyson?"

Tyson immediately spun around at the sound of a familiar voice. "Hiro!"

"Are you hurt?" Hiro asked as he stepped into the clearing, walking straight up to him with a look of concern.

"Pft," Tyson scoffed as he confidentially folded his arms over his chest. "Of course not."

Hiro looked sceptical though, noting the light graze on his cheek. But he opted not to comment on it, thankfully. "Good," he said. "We were worried. Especially after what happened to Daichi."

"Daichi?" Tyson repeated, blinking a couple of times. But he quickly recalled the events leading up to his current situation. "That's right, is he ok? Those girls had his blade."

"Tyson," Hiro said as he lifted his hand and placed it on Tyson's shoulder. "Daichi's in the hospital."

* * *

Leaving the park, Zhang suddenly felt very breathless. He staggered to the side to lean against a wall and clutched at his chest. He didn't know where he was, but paid little mind.

"Their bitbeasts…they were so empty and cold," he murmured as he broke out into a cold sweat. "Yet familiar."

Hauntingly familiar. It was like he had felt their power once before. But a long time ago. Like a dream.

"I don't like this, Amitoj," he said, his breathing becoming less strained. "Xalon. I need to find Xalon."

* * *

Author's Note: I really would appreciate a review or two. Any tips and suggestions would be great as I am new at this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Stop wiggling about, Daichi," Hilary said in a warning tone as she tried to keep the younger male from squirming off of his bed. "You're only making things worse."

Sitting up in his hospital bed, Daichi tugged at the bandages covering his arms and legs. "They're so itchy!" he complained.

"That's what you get for running out on your own like that," Tyson added. Still, seeing the redhead so lively was reassuring to see, especially after learning of the multiple injuries he had sustained.

His injuries were most cuts and scrapes, clearly from a blade or two. Only a couple were deep enough to warrant staples, the others were superficial and were able to clot themselves. The worst injury he sustained as a gash at the back of his head, knocking him out. For that reason, he's still in the hospital to remain under observation for the next 24 hours.

Just in case he sustained some brain damage.

"Hmph!" Daichi huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting as he glared out the window of his room. "They caught me off guard, that's all."

"At least you're ok, Daichi," Kenny tried to pacify. "That's what's important."

Daichi became subdued for a moment. "…What about that kid?" he asked, his voice low with concern.

"He's name is Denny," Hilary answered. "And he's going to be fine. He's been released into his parents' care."

"It's noble how you managed to get his blade back," Kenny added, a sense of understanding in his voice. But there was also disapproval. "But it was still reckless."

"I ended up losing Strata Dragoon…"

"And I got your blade back, so stop moping," Tyson said as he optimistically slapped Daichi on the back in an effort to cheer him up.

"Wah!" Daichi immediately yelled out in pain, tensing under Tyson's hand.

Tyson winced and backed off, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Er, sorry about that."

"Jeez. You're such a magnet for trouble, Tyson."

"Eh?" Tyson muttered and spun around to look at the door. A grin immediately appeared on his face when he recognized the one who was standing there. "Ray!"

"We're here, too," a familiar blond added, a two-toned male standing along with him.

"Max and Kai as well!" Kenny seemed pleased and relieved to see them.

And it was good to see everyone. They were a team again!

"It's good to see you all again," Hilary added.

Kai raised an eyebrow as he, along with Max and Ray, stepped further into the room. "It hasn't been that long."

"We heard what's being going on, so we've come to help," Ray explained, perching himself near the window. "You can imagine our surprise when he heard that Daichi was in hospital."

"How are you feeling, Daichi?" Max asked as he slipped into a chair by Daichi's bed, his blue eyes immediately noticing the vast amount of bandages that were covering his short frame.

"I'm fine! Stop fussing!"

Hilary sighed at Daichi's antics before turning to give Max a more suitable answer to his question. "He has a few cuts and scrapes and had the wind knocked out of him, but he's going to be ok."

"Well, that's good," Max commented, honestly relieved.

Pressing his back against the wall of the hospital room, Kai folded his arms over his chest in a no-nonsense manner. "Care to tell us what's been going on recently?"

Tyson slumped down in a chair, his arm hanging idly over the back. Man, where to start? "I take it you've heard about Twin Dragons?"

"Who hasn't?" Max retorted lightly. "They've been all over the news."

"So, they were the ones that attacked you and Daichi, huh?" Ray asked, his feline eyes narrowing slightly.

Tyson gave a soft snort. "Yep, they 'introduced' themselves."

"You've bladed against them, right?" Ray continued to grill him for answers. "What were they like?"

"They attacked everything but my blade," Daichi responded, his face darkening into a frown when he recalled his battle against the famous twins. "The only time they did, was to distract me."

Tyson nodded his head in agreement. They had done the same thing to him. "When I faced off against them, one would concentrate on attacking my blade, while the other focused on trying to attack me personally."

"Well," Ray hummed in thought. "That would explain why they supposedly haven't been defeated yet."

A frown marred Max's normally happy-puppy face. "Ganging up on one person…"

"Pretty gutless, really," Kai spat.

Again, Tyson nodded his head in agreement. "I know, right?"

By all accounts in the media, the twins were considered all powerful and undefeated, but from what Tyson could see was, they were nothing more than deceivers. True, they were undefeated, only because they disregarded the rules of blading, physically attacking their opponents.

They weren't worthy of any kind of admiration.

"Can you remember anything else about their blading style?" Kenny questioned, his ever trusty laptop out and he was typing on it, listing the facts they've come to know.

"Well…" Tyson drawled as he took a moment to remember the previous battle. He tried to recall the twins' blading technique. Besides the obvious, they weren't anything really distinctive about them. One had a black blade and the other white. One attacked the blade while the other attacked the blader. And they would take turns. They relied heavily on each other.

They could be formidable in twosome battles. If they followed the rules and even the odds by actually facing off against another doubles team. Only cowards would attack single rookies like they were.

"Oh yeah!" Tyson said when he remembered the blond-haired male who appeared, preventing him from sustaining a serious injury of his own. "When that other guy appeared, they seemed annoyed."

Really annoyed. The girls are been cocky before his appearance, but when he agreed to enter in a team battle, they became increasingly bothered.

Max tilted his head to the side in question. "Other guy?"

"Yeah, he's name is Zhang," Tyson explained as he sat up straight in his chair. "About my height, blond hair, blue eyes. I've never seen him before. He didn't stick around for long, but he was pretty good blader so we teamed up."

"Lucky that he appeared when he did," Hilary commented.

"Well," Tyson shrugged casually before folding his arms behind his head. "I'm pretty sure I would have been able to take care of them myself, but a bit of support every now and again doesn't hurt."

A long, drawn out silence followed as everyone stared at Tyson, deadpanning.

"So, anyway," Kenny coughed, returning to the task at hand. "What do you mean 'annoyed'?"

"Pretty much as it sounds, chief," Tyson replied, unfolding his arms to rest them against his knees. "They weren't happy that the odds were evened out."

Wasn't much of a battle, to be honest. A battle involved the clashing of blades, not dodging physical attacks. Tyson, along with Zhang, spent most of their effort trying to protect the other from flying blades.

That wasn't how battles were supposed to go!

"Makes sense, I suppose," Ray murmured as he scratched his chin. "Since their method seems to be two-on-one."

Hilary tapped her cheek in thought. "Come to think of it, all their victims had been young boys, picked off one at a time."

"Someone else entering the battle would have thrown them off their game," Max deduced. "So I guess it's safe to assume that they don't like challenges."

"It seems to me that they chose targets they know they can defeat," Kai added his own thoughts.

The more they think about, the less fearsome the infamous Twin Dragons become. They were still very dangerous, but they carefully chose their targets, making sure they were isolated. One could also assume that the twins liked to be in control. Hence why they were always the one to initiate the challenge, being the first to launch their blades.

They were nothing but fakes!

"Well, visiting hours are almost over," Kenny suddenly spoke up, pulling Tyson from his thoughts. "Sorry Daichi, but we better get going."

"Late Daichi," Tyson said as he heaved himself to his feet. "You get some rest, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Crushing some random rookie's beyblade under her boot, Ying was unable to quench her frustration and anger. She could not believe the audacity of that boy that dared to challenge her and her sister. That champion, Tyson, was annoying enough. But she knew all about him, being constantly in the spotlight like he was.

That other boy…she had no idea who he was. But he had ruined their plans. That in itself was unforgivable.

"Who was that boy?" Ying hissed, her usually sunny golden eyes were dark and narrow. Truly fearsome.

"The blond one?" Yang quirked an eyebrow in question before a frown marred her own porcelain features. "I don't know. But I don't like him."

There was something completely unnerving about that…Zhang, or whatever his name was. He provoked this deep seated hatred that made her beloved bitbeast to become unruly.

He was lucky that those goons from the BBA appeared when they did. Her bitbeast would have made mincemeat out of him and Tyson.

Though, as much as it pained her to admit, they could not pursue that arrogant Zhang and punish him. He was an uncertainty. She and her sister were both intelligent and skilful bladers, so they weren't as foolish as those irritating G-Revolution team. They weren't going to rush into an unknown battle.

They were going to stick to their plan. Now that Tyson knew of them, there was little doubt that he would call for re-enforcements.

Now it was time for them to pick off the champion bladers. One at a time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Now that Daichi was in hospital, a place where he was safe, Tyson and the others needed to figure out what they should do next. It was beyond obvious at this point that the Twin Dragons were extremely dangerous. Ruthless even. They weren't overly powerful, from what Tyson had witnessed so far at least, but they were indeed dangerous.

Anyone who would physically attack another with their blade and then steal from them definitely has a few screws loose.

The why as to their actions were irrelevant at this point. They would figure out the minor details later. Right now those girls needed to be stopped. One way or another.

There was something that was bugging Tyson, though. Sitting on the bank of the river with his friends, he has had time to go over the events of his encounter with the Twin Dragons in his head. There was something not right with those two. Their actions, words and even expressions looked hollow. Maybe shallow was the right word. Something just appeared to be off with them.

It made Tyson feel a tad uneasy. He had to admit that when he was facing the two alone, he felt a deep sense of uncertainty. He was confident in his skills, trusted that Dragoon was more than powerful enough to defeat them. But the girls' presence left him feeling cold. Although he never outwardly showed it.

The atmosphere changed, though, when that new guy, Zhang, appeared. Although Ying and Yang's attitude turned decidedly colder, their words more vicious and biting, they didn't seem nearly as dangerous as they were previous. Maybe it was just the relief Tyson felt when he received assistance from someone else. But he did feel marginally better that he had a blading partner for that battle.

Strange, considering Tyson only really liked to team up with those he was good friends with.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Max asked from where he sat next to Tyson, idly pulling at the grass with his hands.

"Putting a stop to those twins should be high priority," Kai said, the wind off the water ruffling his hair and causing his scarf to float majestically in the wind.

"I agree," Ray added, turning from the water to look at the small gathering. "But finding them in a city full of bladers isn't going to be easy."

Once again, typing quickly on his laptop, Kenny sighed as he glanced up from the screen. He had been searching blogging websites, hoping that other bladers around the world and here in Beycity would have any information that could help them regarding the Twin Dragons.

"Chances are they'll find us first," Kenny said, not at all thrilled by the thought.

"Hmm…" Tyson hummed to himself as he stared up at the sky, watching idly as clouds drifted by. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to put the word out, right?"

From the other side of him, Hilary quirked her head to the side in curiosity. "Spread out a warning?"

"Yeah," Tyson said as he sat up, resting his arms on his knees. "I know everyone is probably already on edge, but maybe we can flush them out."

"I suppose that's a good idea," Kenny murmured as he closed up his laptop, placing it carefully upon the grass next to him. "We know what they look like now."

Slowly, Ray nodded his head as he crossed his arms. "It's a start, I suppose. What do you think, Kai?"

Kai was silent for a moment, keeping his gaze out upon the waters. He then, too, sighed as he folded his arms over his chest. "It's all we've got to work with at the moment."

In other words, Kai agreed as well.

"Well, let's get started," Tyson said as he jumped to his feet, more than ready and eager to get going and actually do something. Sitting around and thinking could only do so much. Time for some footwork. Besides…

"I'd like to find that guy who helped out yesterday."

"Good idea," Hilary immediately agreed, sounding as though she really wanted to meet the one who helped Tyson out. "He might be a target."

"Right. So let's…." Tyson began to lead the group, but then he came to abrupt pause.

As he looked further up the bank of the manmade river than ran through the city, he could make out the figures of two others that were sitting on the grass. He could see one, with muddy brown hair sitting up, his legs pressed together and folded to the right of him. And next to him, lying in the grass was another guy, with messy blond hair. He had his head on the brown-haired guy's lap, his arms folded over his stomach.

They looked rather comfortable. Especially since the brown-haired guy was gently running his fingers through the blond guy's hair.

Lifting his hand to shield his eyes from the sun, Tyson squinted. The clothes that the blond hair guy was wearing looked familiar. "Hmm?"

"What is it, Tyson?" Max asked.

"I think I see him," Tyson muttered.

"Well, that was quick!"

"Hey!" Tyson called out cheerfully as he waved an erratic arm in the air, heading toward them. He was certain that the blond-haired guy was Zhang.

The brown-haired guy snapped his head up, his earthy brown eyes immediately falling on Tyson. He looked curious, if not a bit cautious, and nudged the blond on his lap. The blond lifted his head and looked to his side. He then sat up when he recognized Tyson.

"Hey, it's you," he said, smiling. "Tyson, wasn't it?"

"So we meet again?" Tyson greeted with a grin of his own, coming to a stop in front of the two, his hands resting on his hips as he friends and teammates gathered around him.

"Are you the one who helped Tyson out yesterday?" Max asked, a happy-puppy grin on his lips.

"That two-on-two battle?" Zhang questioned, pivoting where he sat, turning to face the group from his mild height advantage he and his companion had on the hill. He scratched the back of his neck, looking casual. "Ah, yeah, that was me."

"Tyson never thanked you for your help, did he?" Hilary questioned, receiving a quirked eyebrow from Zhang and a wince from Tyson. She immediately interrupted the two reactions as a no and glared in Tyson's direction.

Tyson roughly scratched the back of his head, emitting a nervous laugh. "Ah, well, thanks for the help," he admitted, feeling slightly foolish that he didn't give his appreciation before.

"No problem," Zhang said good-naturedly, seemingly somewhat assumed. "I just happened by."

"By the way, I'm Max," Max introduced himself in a friendly manner before pointing to the others. "This is Ray, Kai, Kenny and Hilary." He then turned back to Zhang, giving him his brightest smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Zhang returned, his crystal blue eyes holding a sense of humour. "My name is Zhang and this is Xalon." He motioned toward his companion with a wave of his hand, the brown-haired guy simply nodded his head silently in greeting.

"We have another member, Daichi," Max went on to say, his smile dimming a little.

"Yeah, but the little redhead is in hospital," Tyson muttered, still holding intense annoyance toward those who had actually put him there.

"Oh," Xalon suddenly said, his voice low and surprisingly soft. "So that little red-head kid was your friend?"

"You know Daichi?" Tyson questioned with curiosity. He then recalled something Hiro had said to him when he was informed that Daichi was in the hospital. He said that some unknown guy with brown hair, wearing a red shirt and black pants was the one who got Daichi help.

"Hey, wait, are you the one who found him and called for an ambulance?" Tyson quickly asked.

"Well, yes," Xalon said.

"Hey man, thanks!" Tyson said with sincere gratitude. "We really owe you one. We had no idea where Daichi had run off to, so he could have been lying there for hours."

"Ah, it's nothing," Xalon replied. He fidgeted slightly, almost as if he was embarrassed about being the focus attention for the moment. "It was just chance that I stumbled across him."

"Still, it was thanks to you that Daichi got the help he needed," Hilary added, she, too, sounding grateful.

Zhang gave a shaky one shoulder shrug, indicating that he silently felt that he didn't need any thanks. "How is your friend now?" he asked.

"A little banged up," Tyson quickly answered. "But he'll be fine."

Zhang relaxed after that, the tension in his shoulders draining and a small smile appeared on his lips. "Ah, that's good." Even Zhang looked relieved.

"It's good that we bumped into you guys," Kenny said, addressing the two in a serious manner. "We're going to go round disturbing the description of the Twin Dragons, to warn off rookie bladers. Hopefully it will prevent them from becoming victims as well."

"You two should take care, too," Ray added, turning his golden eyes directly at Zhang. "Especially you, Zhang."

Zhang was silent as he shared a gaze with Ray and after a moment, he sighed, breaking eye contact to rub the back of his neck. "Revenge for interfering, I suppose," he muttered. He wasn't at all surprised.

Xalon, however, looked uneasy. He immediately turned those brown eyes to look at his friend, concern shimmering deep with their depths. "Zhang…?"

"Ah, don't worry," Zhang immediately said, turning to look directly into Xalon's eyes and offering him a reassuring smile. He even reached out to take his hand, squeezing it in a comforting manner. "It'll be fine. I'll be ok."

Xalon didn't look at that convinced, a sense of fear lingering in his eyes as he clutched at Zhang's hand. The two guys seemed to be very close – brothers, friends, partners? Who knows? And it didn't matter. It was kinda nice to see how close the two appeared to be.

However, it also made Tyson more determined to put a stop to the Twin Dragons' reign of terror. Bladers, no matter who they were or where they were from, had the right to blade without fear of physical pain. It wasn't a privilege, it was a right.

He also felt slightly worried for them. Zhang was a talented blader, from what he had witnessed. And Xalon, personality wise, seemed to be the more docile of the two. Just as Zhang had said, Ying and Yang won't let him get away with interfering. If they ruthlessly attacked rookie bladers simply because they didn't like rookies, what were they capable of when the wanted revenge?

All in all, he couldn't help but feel a sense of protectiveness over them. He can't explain why. Perhaps it was simply because they were fellow bladers. Who knows?

"If you learn anything, let us know, ok?" Tyson said. "And if you need any help, look for the Granger's Dojo. Everyone knows where that is."

"Sure."

* * *

Author's Note: I don't seem to be getting many readers. I wonder if it's because I'm not going to pair Ying and Yang with any of the canon characters, hence not writing a typical OC story? Kinda disheartening, really.


End file.
